Upon Which I Float
by dejaceratops
Summary: "More than anything, more than he hated himself and his damn green eyes and their damn loneliness, he hated Jeff Hardy. Because Jeff Hardy had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. And right now they were staring straight into his soul..."


Philip Brooks absolutely hated green eyes.

He hated the two emerald orbs that peered back at him every time he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated the profound loneliness he saw swimming just beneath their surface, mocking him. This was precisely why he avoided looking at his reflection and when he could, he avoided mirrors all together. His co-workers all noticed; when you lived and worked with the same people over 300 days out of the year, it was hard _not_ to notice such things. But no one ever said anything, of course. Many had tried initially, but had given up after Phil's initial dismissal of the issue and later aggression at their repeated inquiries into the problem.

But more than anything, more than he hated himself and his damn green eyes and their damn loneliness, he hated Jeff Hardy. Because Jeff Hardy had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. And right now they were staring straight into his soul, or so it felt to Phil as he fidgeted in his chair and nervously lifted his glass to his lips. He flinched when he heard the telltale sounds of the ice clinking around his empty glass and Jeff's amused chuckle.

"You realize you finished that Pepsi twenty minutes ago, man, right?" Phil danced even more in his chair as Jeff's southern twang sent an unwelcome shiver down his spine and straight to his dick. He tried to ignore his companion and shifted in his chair, trying as hard as he could to cool the fire shooting through his veins. Now was not the time for his body to betray him. Not while Jeff was sitting _right there_.

He cleared his throat, thinking he had himself pretty much in control after a few deep breaths when suddenly he felt Jeff's hand squeeze his bouncing left knee, and he did the _dumbest_ thing he could possibly do.

He looked directly into Jeff's eyes.

And then he drowned.

Jeff's gentle, easy smile reached up to those blazing green eyes that shined with some intoxicating inner light that drove Phil mad. There was something about them, something Jeff's eyes were saying to him that he just couldn't figure out. What he knew with unerring certainty, though, was that he had fallen absolutely head over heels in love with Jeff Hardy and his damn green eyes, and there was not a single thing he could do about it but fight to keep himself from falling any harder. All the fight leaked out of him like so much running water, however, when Jeff leaned forward, hand still on his knee, and rubbed his lips over Phil's before fully pressing their lips together in a slow but searing kiss.

Phil could feel the shudder starting in the base of his spine and branching outwards to the rest of his body as Jeff massaged his lips with his own soft, full ones. The low moan that escaped him was completely involuntary, and he could feel Jeff smirk against him when he realized how intensely moved Phil was by his kiss.

Phil knew he should stop this. He knew nothing but heartache and more of his ever present loneliness would come from this, but Jeff ran a hand through his hair and pulled tightly, tilting Phil's head back and plunging his tongue inside Phil's mouth, and suddenly he didn't give a damn about anything but the taste of Jeff Hardy on his tongue.

Jeff groaned loudly against Phil's mouth as he deepened their kiss, feeling Punk's barbell caress his tongue, and the sound shot straight to Phil's already painfully hard cock. He rubbed a hand over himself, trying to alleviate some of the ache, when Jeff's hand closed around his wrist. Jeff pulled away from him and licked his lips, savoring Phil's taste. He leaned over and licked at the spot behind Phil's earlobe, causing Phil to squirm in his seat and moan.

"Let me take care of this for you, baby," Jeff whispered seductively as he pushed Phil's hand away from his hard cock and replaced it with his own, squeezing gently. Phil closed his eyes and his mouth fell open, a gasping moan falling out from between his lips.

"Oh, fuck, yes please."

Jeff grinned against Phil's neck. For months he had watched as Phil pouted and moped, and he knew that he was the cause of Phil's despair. It hadn't been hard to figure out that the poor man was in love with him, but it had been _hell_ trying to get Phil to own up to it. Of course, he could've just come out and professed his love for Phil first and avoided all the trouble, but Jeff wasn't one to take the easy way out.

He gave Phil's cock one last squeeze through his pants before grabbing him by the hand and pulling him off his stool, dragging the dazed man towards the elevator. He jabbed the call button with his thumb then turned back to Phil, gently pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. Phil turned his head to meet Jeff's lips, eager to taste him again. He smoothed his tongue over Jeff's lips, causing the older man to groan and part his lips. But before Phil could slide his tongue into Jeff's warm, inviting mouth, the elevator doors opened and Jeff hurriedly ushered Phil inside before pressing the button for the thirteenth floor. As soon as the doors slipped closed, Phil turned to face Jeff, ready to kiss him again, but Jeff had other plans. He dropped to his knees in front of Phil and nuzzled his nose under the hem of his t-shirt, rubbing against the smooth skin above the top of his jeans. Phil jerked forward and gasped as Jeff unfastened his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down in one smooth movement. When he felt the tip of Jeff's tongue circle the sensitive head of his cock, he moaned loudly at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him. Jeff looked up at him from his position on his knees and sucked the whole head of Phil's cock into his mouth, his green eyes twinkling deviously. He pulled back with an obscene pop and took a deep breath before lowering back to Phil and sucking all of his cock down his throat, eyes closing in victory when his nose hit Phil's pelvis.

"Fucking hell, Jeff, oh my God," Phil groaned, the breath leaving his body as the tip of his cock hit the back of Jeff's throat. He ran a hand through Jeff's long hair, amazed at how soft it was considering the amount of chemicals Jeff put in it. He lost all train of thought when Jeff pulled his head back and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard on his dick. Phil's hand tightened in Jeff's hair at the sensation, and he shuddered when he felt Jeff's moan vibrate down his shaft. He looked down at Jeff and saw the pleasure written all over the man's face, giving him an idea. He ran his hand through Jeff's hair until he reached the crown of his head then pulled hard. He grinned when he heard the long, low moan Jeff let out then shuddered again when he felt it all over his cock.

"You like that, don't you?" At Jeff's groan and emphatic nod, Phil shuddered. He readjusted his grip and pulled even harder on Jeff's hair. The deep moan Jeff let out seemed to originate from deep in Jeff's body, the same place where his southern twang and his gentle smile came from, and it drove Phil absolutely insane. It thundered down Phil's cock, through his stomach and straight into his soul, and his toes curled in his sneakers as he felt himself come close, _so_ close to the edge of the cliff he was so close so damn close almost there oh my _god_…

The ding of the elevator bell reached Phil's ears before Phil could reach his orgasm, and Jeff laughed as he let out a slew of curses and stuffed himself back into his pants. Hoping to make him feel a little better, Jeff turned and kissed Phil gently, running his hand through his jet black locks and scratching lightly at the base of his neck.

"It's ok. We only have to wait a little bit longer." Jeff smiled and walked out of the elevator and to the left, heading towards their room. Phil was surprised by how sweet Jeff's kiss was and by his own reaction to it; he could feel his heart swell in his chest and was certain his shirt was suddenly a size or two too small.

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he set out of the elevator and followed Jeff who had just opened the door to their shared hotel room. He entered the room and shut and locked the door behind him, turning around to look at Jeff. He watched as the slightly older man walked to the night table positioned between the two beds and switched on a lamp. The soft, golden light gave Jeff a sort of halo as he leaned over and lit the green watermelon candle he brought with him to every hotel room, and it wasn't long before the entire room smelled like watermelon. Phil had been rooming with Jeff for quite a while and was often laughed at by the other superstars for walking around the locker room smelling like a fruit, but he didn't mind. The scent reminded him of Jeff. He cherished that smell. Phil dreaded doing his laundry; he hated having to wash what little traces of Jeff that stuck with him away.

His eyes followed as Jeff moved to grab his bag off the floor and stand at the foot of his bed. He unzipped the bag and ruffled around for a bit, looking for something which he apparently wasn't finding. Phil was sure he could hear the seams of his shirt ripping as his heart swelled even bigger as he watched Jeff. The way he furrowed his eyebrows and bit the left corner of his bottom lip while searching his bag made Phil tear up. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to quell the overwhelming urge to jump Jeff and tell him a million times in a million ways how much he adored him, but soon had to quell the urge to jump Jeff and fuck him through the mattress when he opened his eyes to see Jeff's triumphant grin and twinkling green eyes. Jeff had apparently found what he was looking for and was quite happy about it.

Phil closed his eyes and forced himself to inhale deeply again. He bit his lip. He fisted his hands and dug his nails into his palms. He did anything he could think of to cool the fire burning through him and to help himself think more clearly. He couldn't go jumping Jeff and fucking his brains out. There was something he needed to say first.

"Um…Jeff?" Jeff couldn't hold in the grin that split his face as he watched the emotions cross Phil's face. He'd noticed Phil watching him lovingly while he searched his bag for lube and was very aware of the shudder that went through Phil's body at the sight of his lascivious grin. And now, as Phil tried to muster as much courage as he could, he couldn't keep himself away any longer. He walked over to the man who still stood with his back against the door and gently brushed a lock of raven hair away from his face.

"Yes, Punk?" Phil jumped. He hadn't expected Jeff to be so close to him, let alone touch him. His eyes flew open and as hard as he fought, as tightly as he clung to his life jacket, he drowned once again in those beautiful damn green eyes.

"I'm, uh…I…I'm in…I love you."

There. He'd said it.

Jeff felt like he'd won the lottery.

"Well it's about goddamn time."


End file.
